


Leather Jacket is the New Shining Armor

by babieken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jaehwan is a damsel in distress, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, also warning for a tiny bit of parasite spoilers but not really?, biker Wonshik, eldorado era Ravi, gentleman Wonshik, i hate tagging smut...., kindly forgive me if there's anything i forgot to tag, tw warning for street harassment (nothing too serious and isn't done by major character), unprotected sex (not intentional i just forgot abt mentioning a condom kekeke), who is also shy, yes theres definitely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “What is going on here?” The voice that called out was deep and warm but the tone was firm and intimidating. Jaehwan could only see a silhouette but the man on the bike looked quite big.“None of your business! Fuck off douchebag, he’s ours,”“Walk away if you like your face in one piece,” the biker threatened, climbing down from his bike. Jaehwan could see his long legs.orthe one where Wonshik saves Jaehwan from a bunch of thugs in some dark alley.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Leather Jacket is the New Shining Armor

Walking home at the wee hours of the night was nothing new to Jaehwan, working at a 24-hour convenience store was like that. He was used to it, the neighborhood he lived in wasn’t particularly unsafe and so far in the last three months he’s been working there, nothing had happened. 

Sure, he would flinch when there was a sudden noise but it was usually a cat rummaging through the garbage.

He was looking forward to just going home and staying in bed for as long as his stomach and bladder allowed him. It was past four and he didn’t have to be at work the next day until noon.

His stomach growled uncomfortably. He was debating whether he was willing to spare half an hour preparing something to eat instead of sleeping as soon as he set foot inside the house when he heard it.

A whistle.

That did not sound like the sound an owl makes…

“Where are you going so late twinkie?”

_ Shit shit shit shit. _

Jaehwan meant to buy a pepper spray for weeks but he kept putting it off or forgetting and now it was going to cost him a lot. His life at worst, and his money for the next two weeks at best.

There were three guys. Standing at the corner of the alley in the dark. If they hadn’t called out Jaehwan wouldn’t have noticed them.

He decided that it’s best to ignore them and keep walking. Maybe they would leave him alone.

“Come on darlin’ look here,” another one of them called as the others snickered. Jaehwan’s heartbeat was through the sky but he kept his head low and kept walking a bit faster. He was just a few minutes away from his apartment. 

“Wait up princess,” they started to walk towards him.

_ Oh hell no… _

He sped up but they were far faster than him.

Jaehwan was forced to stop as three big guys blocked his way, standing way too close.

“Not so fast now,” the tallest of them said, the smirk obvious through his tone even if Jaehwan wasn’t looking up at them.

He tried to push them out of the way and walk past them but they weren’t moving as if they were planted into the ground like a goddamn wall.

One of them grabbed his arm tightly, trying to pull him back. Jaehwan finally looked up.

“Don’t touch me!” He meant it to come out firmer but his voice was shaking and he couldn’t breathe. He was trying to remember self-defence tips he’d seen on the internet but his brain was just not cooperating and he was frozen.

They laughed at his attempt to push them away but Jaehwan tried to fight back. His arms felt like jelly as he tried to pull them away from their grip but they weren’t letting him go.

“Stop! You’re hurting me!” He cried out. His eyes were starting to water, he was so scared but he didn’t want to cry.

“Aw, princess is hurt… Come here let me kiss it better for you.”

At that point, Jaehwan screamed at the top of his lungs. He struggled harder to keep them off himself but there were three of them and only one of him.

Just as all his hopes have started to die, a loud rumbling sound was heard in the distance. Jaehwan tried to scream for help but one of the guys covered his mouth with his big disgusting hand. Jaehwan bit the palm on his mouth without thinking.

“Bitch!” The guy pulled his palm away and slapped Jaehwan, causing him to fall onto the ground, his hands scratching painfully on the asphalt. That was going to burn like hell later.

The rumbling got closer. It was a motorcycle. The headlight of the bike shone some light on the men as it got closer much sooner than any of them was expecting. It skidded with a loud screech from the tires against the road until it came to a stop just a few inches away from the men harassing Jaehwan, causing them to recoil. 

They started to curse, not expecting the biker to actually come and stand up against them.

“What is going on here?” The voice that called out was deep and warm but the tone was firm and intimidating. Jaehwan could only see a silhouette but the man on the bike looked quite big.

“None of your business! Fuck off douchebag, he’s ours,” the guy who had first called out to Jaehwan spat.

“Walk away if you like your face in one piece,” the biker threatened, climbing down from his bike. Jaehwan could see he had long legs. 

Jaehwan had started to shake on the ground. He wanted to get up and run, or maybe call the cops but he was frozen on the spot.

There wasn’t enough light for Jaehwan to follow what exactly happened in the next three minutes and the fear and adrenaline were making his head spin but there was a fight going on. He was so scared for the biker because he was one against three. If only he could get up and maybe help…

The sound of bones breaking echoed in the small, dark ally. Jaehwan screamed, covering his ears and shutting his eyes tightly. He just wanted to go home.

Jaehwan didn’t know how long had it been but a gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to himself.

“Hey, you alright?” It was the biker’s deep voice but now he sounded calm and gentle, almost soothing. Jaehwan didn’t respond, his hands refused to leave the side of his face and his eyes refused to open. “You’re safe now, they’re gone. It’s just me, I promise,” the man coaxed gently, keeping his hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder.

Jaehwan tried to focus on his breathing. He couldn’t hear anyone else other than the man presumably sitting in front of him. They were really gone.

He opened his eyes slowly, hands dropping to his sides. The man in front of him looked like a dream…

The moonlight shone onto the man’s face, he had a long face with the warmest eyes Jaehwan had ever seen his whole life, and an easy smile that formed on his stupidly small lips as Jaehwan opened his eyes.

“Hi,” 

Jaehwan decided right then and there that the man had the nicest voice in the world. 

“H-hi,” He said, his small shaky voice and barely audible. 

“Can you stand up?” He asked, the smile never leaving his face. Now that Jaehwan’s vision was getting clearer he saw a few cuts and bruises on the man’s face. Fresh from the fight earlier most definitely.

Jaehwan nodded weakly. The man extended both hands toward him which he took gratefully. They were calloused but warm. He pulled Jaehwan up easily, but Jaehwan’s knees were still shaky so he fell onto the taller man’s chest. Thankfully he caught him in time, big hands wrapped around Jaehwan’s middle holding Jaehwan against him.

“Easy there!”

“I’m- sorry I…” 

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s completely normal. Here,” he assured him and easily guided Jaehwan to sit on the bike’s seat. 

“What’s your name?” the man asked casually. How could someone be so kind and patient with a stranger after saving them from three thugs on the street?

“Jaehwan. L-Lee Jaehwan,” he stuttered no matter how hard he tried not to.

“I’m Wonshik, it’s nice to meet you Jaehwan,” he extended his right hand with a grin.

“You just… beat three guys up to save me, that can’t be nice.” Jaehwan blurted out of nowhere. Wonshik’s laugh filled the whole alley.

“I’m a bouncer at the club down the street! Dealing with drunk assholes is basically my job,” he chuckled, almost breathless from laughing.

“Oh…” 

That made sense. The bar had probably just closed. Jaehwan was so lucky that this man happened to be passing by and saving him from… God knows what those three men were going to do with him!

Suddenly he started to shiver, his thin hoodie doing nothing to protect him from the early morning breeze. Or maybe it was because the adrenaline was wearing off. The man, Wonshik, took his leather jacket off wordlessly and wrapped it around Jaehwan’s shoulder, leaving the boy speechless. The inside of the jacket was so nice and warm Jaehwan instantly melted. And  _ God _ it smelled so fucking nice that Jaehwan could drown in it.

“Where do you live? I’ll drop you off.”

Jaehwan wanted to politely decline and say he could manage and he didn’t want to be a bother any more than he already was but he really didn’t think he had the energy to walk the remaining two blocks to his place. So he just nodded as Wonshik climbed onto the bike in front of him.

“Just.. Two blocks down,” Jaehwan pointed in the direction. Wonshik handed him his spare helmet and started the engine. 

Jaehwan wrapped his arms around the man’s middle hesitantly. He was wearing only a thin white t-shirt but his skin was so warm Jaehwan could feel it through his clothes. The man was like a walking radiator.

“Is this your first time riding on a bike?” Wonshik turned his head to the side, looking at Jaehwan through the helmet.

“Yeah.”

“Hold on tight then,” his tone was teasing but Jaehwan didn’t get to think about it as the bike took off. 

Jaehwan yelped, holding into Wonshik like his life depended on it and they weren’t even going fast by any means. 

“I know it’s not ideal after what you just went through but hold on, it’s gonna be over sooner than you think,” Wonshik half yelled so Jaehwan could hear him through the wind and the rumble of the bike’s engine. All Jaehwan could do was nod and hope Wonshik could feel it against his back since Jaehwan was basically glued to him.

Wonshik wasn’t lying because it was maybe only a minute later when he stopped.

“Which building?” 

“Th-the green one,” Jaehwan pointed. It was about 50 meters away.

The kind man stopped in front of Jaehwan’s building. It was old and ugly but the lamp in front of it was awfully bright so when Jaehwan got off the bike on his shaky legs he finally got a good look at Wonshik’s face even through the helmet.

“Oh my god, your face!” Jaehwan gasped reaching to pull the man’s helmet off his face.

“It’s nothing! Don’t worry, you should get inside,” Wonshik tried to shoo him but Jaehwan was not going to let the man who saved his life just walk away with a bloody face.

“You’re coming with me so I can clean these off,” Jaehwan didn’t know where all that courage suddenly came from. It was probably the protective instincts he didn’t know he had kicking in.

“It’s fine I promise I’ve had worse…”

“I don’t care, I’m not letting you leave like this!” Jaehwan said sternly.

Wonshik held his hands up in defeat and climbed down the vehicle, locking it to the street light beside them. He suddenly looked shy as he took his helmet off. His left eye was already getting a bit swollen and the scratches on his cheeks looked like they might leave a mark if not cleaned thoroughly and his split lip was very much bleeding.

Jaehwan pulled him inside using his wrist. The man was being so shy all of a sudden for someone who just beat up three men. 

***

“Thank god this thing hasn’t expired,” Jaehwan mumbled walking out of the bathroom with the first aid kit on hand. 

“I’m fine really… it’s just a little scratch here and there it wouldn’t kill me- ouch!” he winced as Jaehwan patted the cotton ball soaked in betadine on his cheek.

“I wouldn’t feel right letting you leave like that… you saved my life there, Wonshik-ssi.”

“I… wouldn’t say  _ saved  _ your life... Ahh!” he flinched again as Jaehwan moved to another cut on his brow.

“Hush. If they had their way with me, it wouldn’t matter if I would come out of it dead or alive, I could never be the same person,” Jaehwan spoke honestly. Wonshik had saved his life in more ways than one.

The man had blushed to his neck ducked is face down.

_ Adorable. _

Jaehwan lifted the man’s face up using his other hand under Wonshik’s chin. He suddenly looked so much younger. He needed to clean those cuts!

“How old are you?” Jaehwan asked, leaving the cotton ball in the plate he had brought with him from the kitchen and picked up a cream.

“Twenty-six.”

“Oh! Call me hyung then,” Jaehwan beamed. He applied some cream on a q-tip and started gently rubbing it over the cut on the younger’s lip.

Wonshik’s blush deepened but he nodded anyway.

Lastly, Jaehwan picked up the bag of frozen beans he had gotten from the freezer that had expired months ago but Jaehwan had kept it to use as an ice pack for when he got one of his awful headaches and held against the younger’s left cheek where a nasty bruise was starting to bloom.

Wonshik hissed in both from the pain and from the cold but then relaxed. Now Jaehwan could really see all the small details in the younger’s face. The chocolate of his irises, the slight crook of his long nose, and the cut on his not bruised eyebrow that looked like an old scar and  _ fuck,  _ his red swollen lips that were so small…

They were both leaning forward, an invisible string pulling them closer to each other. Wonshik’s lips were slightly parted making them look so luscious and kissable.

Their lips were only inches apart, Wonshik lifted a hand and put it on Jaehwan’s shoulder. Not to pull Jaehwan closer, but to hold him back. Jaehwan straightened his back and cleared his throat, mentally cursing himself for being so foolish to think the younger fancied him just because he saved him and was nice to him. He had fucked this up before they even got anywhere.

“Jaehwan I..”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed,” Jaehwan interrupted, eyes looking down at his hands on his knees.

Big hands covered his cheeks and lifted his face up to meet with Wonshik’s warm eyes.

“I wanted it too. I wanted to kiss you too, but I’m scared you only feel that way because I just saved you,” Wonshik explained, a sad smile on his attractive face.

“But I-” Wonshik put a finger over Jaehwan’s lips.

“Would you like to watch a movie with me and have dinner?” He proposed. 

“Myes,” Jaehwan mumbled against Wonshik’s finger on his lips, giggling as Wonshik pulled his hand away shyly. “I’d love that.”

Wonshik left Jaehwan’s apartment, not before leaving a chaste kiss on the crown of the older’s head. They had exchanged numbers and already had a date planned which Jaehwan couldn’t wait for.

That night Jaehwan dreamt of a tall boy with sunkissed skin and honey voice and a shy smile.

***

The date didn’t come as soon as they had hoped for. Both their jobs had ridiculous hours and their days off were days apart until 3 weeks after their initial meeting. But that didn’t stop them from texting every second that they were awake.

Talking to Wonshik felt so easy, Jaehwan felt like he knew the man for years. Wonshik was funny, sweet and gentle and most of the time a cute idiot. Jaehwan couldn’t figure out how this sweet guy beat three relatively big men up that night, though Wonshik insisted he mostly scared them away because he knew how to do that as a part of his job.

So when Wonshik showed up at Jaehwan’s doorstep with a bouquet of blood-red roses on Thursday evening, their long-awaited matching day off, Jaehwan got speechless. Hands covering his mouth and eyes gone as round as a coin, Jaehwan may have teared up a little bit.

“You remind me of roses so… shit that was cheesy as fuck I’m sorry,” Wonshik shook his head in embarrassment, not meeting Jaehwan’s eyes.

“No! I love them, thank you,” Jaehwan cooed at the pretty flowers, and they smelled amazing. His house was going to smell like roses for a few days and Jaehwan was so happy. “I’ll put them in a vase and we’re ready to go.”

He grabbed his denim jacket and his keys when he put his pretty roses in a  pot  safely on the counter and jogged to the door where Wonshik was waiting patiently. Only then Jaehwan noticed the younger’s red leather jacket and the fringes that went from one arm to another. It looked so ridiculous but the man in front of him looked ridiculously good in it so…

Wonshik was standing awkwardly, hands together in front of him like a shy schoolboy who wanted to ask his crush out for the first time.

“You look nice,” Jaehwan called teasingly as he put his shoes on.

The sound Wonshik made was something between a squeal and a long grunt.

“I’m gonna kill Hakyeon hyung. He made me wear this!”

“I said you look nice and I meant it! Not gonna lie it looks… carnival-ish but you’re pulling it off,” Jaehwan chuckled, playing with the fringes hanging off Wonshik’s sleeve.

“Can I borrow a coat?” he pouted, making Jaehwan’s heart melt into a puddle. 

“As adorable your puss in boot puppy eyes are, nope. I like your coat and we’re gonna be late for the movie if we don’t leave now,” Jaehwan said, patting the younger’s shoulder half teasingly as he locked the door behind him. “Let’s go,” 

Wonshik groaned, walking behind him downstairs.

Jaehwan was looking forward to seeing the strings move in the wind while riding the bike.

***

“That… was amazing!” Wonshik beamed. They had just finished watching the new movie everyone was talking about. Sticky fingers intertwined as they walked on the sidewalk towards the parking spot for the motorcycles.

“Right? It really makes you think…” Jaehwan replied, eyes unfocused as he was trying to piece some stuff together about the move. Maybe they could watch it again next week. “Which family do you think was the real parasite?”

“Hm…” Wonshik paused to think about his answer. “Both. On one hand, you might first think it’s the poor family who took advantage of the rich family’s kindness and generosity, but on the other hand, you see how even though every member of the poor family is working they’re still poor which is like… a representation of how the big rich companies work; by making a ton of money off the poor’s hard labour while paying the workers the bare minimum and making the most profit themselves. The rich family was enjoying a luxurious life off of the poor families hard labour.”

“...Wow,”  _ not just a pretty face huh. _

The younger blushed, the tip of his ears dusted pink as well as the apples of his cheeks.

“You probably need to eat after all those brain cells you burnt, let’s go eat!” Jaehwan pulled Wonshik by their still connected hands towards the bike. He wanted to feed the younger and then eat him for dessert.

“I… yeah sure. Ouch I’ll go, don’t pull my poor arm hyung!”

***

So what if they got tacos and chips from a food truck and ate while Jaehwan sat on the bike and Wonshik on the railing on the sidewalk? It was the best taco Jaehwan had ever eaten his whole life and he would have this 100 times over some overly expensive fancy restaurant food with ridiculously small portions.

“T’is ‘s re’ree goo’” Jaehwan said with his mouth so full the pieces were this close to shooting out as he spoke like the overgrown child he was.

“I told you! I’ve been their customer for years now and they’re open until really late so I get to indulge myself when I’m going home after late shifts,” Wonshik explained, not with a full mouth like Jaehwan.

“How long have you been a bouncer?”

“About… two years. Give or take,” Wonshik said after thinking for a few seconds, his mouth forming an adorable ‘o’ shape while doing so. Jaehwan wanted to squish him.

“Is there like a… certain requirement to get hired as one? Apart from being giant,” Jaehwan wasn’t nosy okay? It was just really interesting and he wanted to get to know the younger better. That’s it.

“A giant-” The man burst into laughter, almost falling off the railing he was sitting on. “I’m not a giant! The requirements are a high school diploma at least, not having a criminal record, a drug test result, and physical strength. I know some martial arts is which is a plus; I know some kendo and kickboxing,” he shrugged at the last part casually like it was going to make it any less attractive in Jaehwan’s head.

Maybe Jaehwan started imagining the younger with long hair and a sword in a dark forest fighting the evil forces of-

“Earth to Jaehwan?” Wonshik waving his hand in front of Jaehwan’s face brought him back to reality.

“Huh? Ah…” 

“Why did you ask? Do you wanna join?” Wonshik teased, taking a huge bite of his taco. Wow, that tiny mouth could really stretch…

“Oh heck no! I’m too pretty to stand outside of the club,” it was out of his mouth before he realized what he had said. “Not that you’re ugly, I just mean I couldn’t-” 

Wonshik blinked at him with a blank face.

“Shit I… I’m sorry I’m really stupid-” Wonshik’s loud laughter cut him off, eyes watering from laughing so hard.

“Oh god you should’ve seen your face…” the younger said, toppling down the railing. “Don’t worry I’m not offended or anything. You’re too cute,” He giggled, his hooded eyes crinkling.

Jaehwan huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

“I could be mean and intimidating I’m also very strong!” he could tell from the way Wonshik was looking at him that he probably looked like an angry puppy.

Wonshik took a big step forward and stood in front of Jaehwan before bending down and planting a small kiss on the tip of Jaehwan’s nose, causing the older to forget where he was and what he was doing completely for a few seconds.

“ _ Cute, _ ” the younger cooed, eyes never leaving Jaehwan’s round shocked ones.

_ That’s it _ . Jaehwan was done waiting. He threw aside the empty paper wrapper aside, grabbing Wonshik by the neck and pulling him down until their lips crashed together.

Wonshik’s hands were around his waist instantly, making Jaehwan feel warm inside. Their mouths tasted like ham and cheese but none of them cared as they licked into each other’s mouth. Their noses bumped into each other every time they moved from one side to another making them giggle into each other’s lips.

Maybe this was the best kiss Jaehwan remembered having in a really long time. 

Jaehwan didn’t waste any time running his fingers through Wonshik’s jet black hair, pulling him closer and making the younger grunt low in his throat. He wanted to hear that all night.

If someone had told Jaehwan a month back that he would be kissing a biker in a red leather jacket with fringes on his bike on the sidewalk he would tell them they’re crazy and must seek professional help, but here he was and he was certainly not complaining.

“Take me home?” Jaehwan asked against the younger’s lips breathlessly. Wonshik nodded, kissing him one last time before climbing in front of Jaehwan on the bike and they were on their way in no time.

***

Riding on a motorcycle is all fun and games until it starts raining.

“All the weather apps do is lie, I swear I checked!” Wonshik said apologetically. They were both soaked to their bones but they were almost at Jaehwan’s place. Jaehwan could see a hint of a tattoo peeking out of Wonshik’s shirt on the back of his neck and Jaehwan wanted to lick it.

The inside of Jaehwan’s apartment was so nice and warm they both downright moaned when they stepped in, throwing their soaked coats away and leaving the shoes outside.

“I’ll get some towels,” Jaehwan said, walking towards his bedroom where he kept his spare towels.

He stopped dead in his track when he got back with two towels in hand. He hadn’t really looked at Wonshik when they got inside and he most definitely didn’t see him after he took his jacket off.

The man in front of him looked like a god. The thin white t-shirt he was wearing was now soaked which meant it was now see-through and it was stuck to his skin like a glove, showing off the prominent abs and hard nipples. The tan of his skin glowed under the yellow lamp in Jaehwan’s living room. There were water droplets sliding down the man’s neck, it almost seemed like it was in slow motion.

Jaehwan was going insane, then Wonshik ran his fingers through his hair, arm stretching up; then Jaehwan went completely insane. Were there more tattoos or was Jaehwan hallucinating?

He didn’t know how he took those last few steps but suddenly Jaehwan found himself right in front of the biker, staring into his dark eyes and his right hand a few inches shy of touching his chest. Like he was waiting for permission or was afraid it would burn him if he touched the man’s chest. He  _ was _ smoking hot.

Wonshik closed the space between them until their chests were touching, along with their forehead, hips and toes. Jaehwan’s breath quickened, running his hands over Wonshik’s chest felt like a holy experience.

Wonshik took the towels from Jaehwan’s other hand, he was basically clutching them to his chest and threw them aside.

“We won’t need them,” Wonshik smirked, eyes darkening, before capturing Jaehwan’s lips in a heated kiss that made Jaehwan weak in the knees. Thank god the younger had his hands around his waist.

Jaehwan couldn’t do anything but melt against the taller man’s lips, circling his arms around the man’s broad shoulders to make sure he wouldn’t fall despite Wonshik having a pretty solid grip around his middle. 

The older ran his fingers where he knew the back tattoo should be, he couldn’t wait to tear the stupid shirt off Wonshik and inspect every inch of his dark caramel skin. 

Rolling his hips against the younger’s experimentally turned to feel more painful than pleasurable. The zipper of Jaehwan’s jeans rubbed against his dick over his thin boxers making him hiss. But the groan Wonshik let out was worth it for Jaehwan.

They left a trail of wet clothes behind as they made their way to Jaehwan’s bedroom so they were bare to their underwear when they got there. Jaehwan was in fact not hallucinating. There were more tattoos and Jaehwan was practically drooling.

There was a greek god with huge wings that went from the man’s ribs to his hips. The older made a mental note to ask the biker about it later. There was also a quote on Wonshik’s collar bone but Jaehwan didn’t care about that one at the moment. He grabbed the younger by the shoulders and spun him around. Wonshik made a surprised noise but didn’t fight him. 

It was a… star? Sort of? Jaehwan couldn’t tell but it was gorgeous and really sexy, complimenting the younger’s toned back. Jaehwan made a point of kissing it from top to bottom as his hands circled the man’s middle, running over the toned abs of his stomach. He felt Wonshik shiver under his touch, making Jaehwan smile against the back of his neck.

Jaehwan guided them both towards the bed until Wonshik was safely seated on the edge of the twin bed, leaning back on both arms behind him as Jaehwan towered over him.

“You have no idea,” Jaehwan whispered against the younger’s year seductively, “how much I’ve wanted this.”

Wonshik visibly shuddered, a moan dying in his throat as Jaehwan grabbed his hair and pulled his head back kiss him open-mouthed and filthy. Jaehwan would crawl into his lap and ride him all night but there was something else he had been planning.

“I never thanked you for saving my ass that night,” he said with a hint of a smirk and something dangerous in his voice.

“But you did-” a long boney finger pressed onto Wonshik’s lips, cutting him off and leaving the younger speechless as he dragged the finger down over his chin, then his neck and sliding down onto his chest with a featherlight touch. The finger moving up and down on the pumps of Wonshik’s abs and only stopping on the waistband of his boxers.

“What better way to thank someone than on your knees, right?” Wonshik cursed under his breath as Jaehwan sank onto his knees smoothly between his spread legs, both hands coming to rest on the younger’s thighs.

“Will you let me, Wonshikie?  _ Please _ ?” The noise Wonshik made at the back of his throat was nothing short of choking sound and all he managed to do was nod weakly.

Jaehwan didn’t push for verbal consent because the younger looked like he was not capable of giving one without combusting on the spot. Pulling the boxer’s waistband down, Jaehwan took the younger’s hard length in hand. It sat thick and heavy in Jaehwan’s palm, a shade or two darker than the rest of the man’s skin tone which made Jaehwan’s mouth water.

Wonshik was vibrating as Jaehwan licked his lips torturously slow before planting a wet kiss on the crown of his dick. He threw his head back as a choked moan escaped his mouth, making Jaehwan warm and giddy inside. He was content on pulling all kinds of noises out of the younger man that night, and hopefully more nights in the future.

Jaehwan dragged the flat of his tongue under the hard length, looking up through his lashes and locking eyes with him as he mapped dick, feeling every pump and every vein on his warm tongue. Wonshik had his bottom lips caught between his teeth so hard Jaehwan thought it might start bleeding any second.

Not wanting to torment the poor boy any longer, Jaehwan relaxed his jaw and sank his mouth onto the cock he’d been teasing. Wonshik moaned long and deep as Jaehwan swallowed around him, one hand coming to tangle in the older’s hair. The hand Jaehwan still had on Wonshik’s thigh gripped at the hard muscles harder, feeling the hard muscles clench under his palm.

Taking a deep breath through his nose Jaehwan started to pace his head back and forth rhythmically.

“Jaehwan,” Wonshik grunted brokenly, his cock throbbing as it hit the back of Jaehwan’s relaxed throat repeatedly. The older shuddered at hearing his name in that deep hoarse voice, a choked moan vibrating through his throat.

The younger must’ve picked that up because then he didn’t stop calling Jaehwan’s name, only adding praises and encouragements, breathless as he was.

“So… beautiful Jaehwanie…ah,” He choked at Jaehwan grazing his teeth lightly on his length. “Taking me so w..well.  _ Fuck _ .”

As the younger’s breath quickened, the words started falling from his lips without control. He was close. Jaehwan debated whether he should swallow or have Wonshik come on his face but decided the latter. Not that he had any problem swallowing cum but he knew how pretty he looked with cum dripping down his face and was looking forward to seeing Wonshik’s reaction to it.

He pulled back, sitting on his heels between Wonshik’s knees, working his right hand on the younger’s sensitive length with his mouth wide open and tongue darted out. Wonshik grunted, fingers tightening on Jaehwan’s locks, making the elder whimper in pain. Jaehwan’s own hardness was threatening to burst through his soaked underwear. He hadn’t even touched himself yet he felt seconds away from cumming.

Wonshik came with a deep groan, the deepest Jaehwan had heard him let out yet and it was so hot, Jaehwan wanted to bottle it. Strings of cum shot to Jaehwan’s head, the older closing his eyes just in time to avoid cum getting into his eyes. Both boys moaned as Jaehwan rode Wonshik through orgasm, hand moving loosely around the softening length as Wonshik vibrated with the aftershocks.

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Wonshik cursed at the sight of Jaehwan. Cum dripping from his lashes, cheek and the corner of his mouth that was now swollen red. The sight alone made Wonshik’s spent dick twitch back to life.

“I wanna climb you like a _ tree, _ ” Jaehwan whimpered hoarsely. He would feel embarrassed by how desperate he sounded but he was way past the point of giving a fuck.

Wonshik pulled him up and onto his lap, wrapping both arms securely around Jaehwan’s middle and stood up with zero effort. Or so it seemed but Jaehwan was too worked up to ponder about it. Jaehwan shrieked as his back hit the wall and he was pressed between Wonshik warm and built body and the cold wall.

“Like this?” The biker rasped against his lips before licking the string of cum at the corner of Jaehwan’s face off. Then the one on his cheek, then the one on his brow. And then he was back on Jaehwan’s lips, as if he was trying to taste himself through Jaehwan’s mouth.

Wonshik was almost all the way back to being hard again when he finished licking Jaehwan’s face clean. He carried the elder back onto bed, laying down gently onto the mattress before finally ridding himself off his boxers. Then Jaehwan’s.

Jaehwan whined when his dick slapped onto his stomach after being freed by Wonshik. There was enough precome on him that when Wonshik grabbed his aching length it was nicely slick.

Jaehwan came with a cry of Wonshik’s name and pleas as the younger swallowed them all, lips never leaving Jaehwan’s plumper ones.

Wonshik didn’t need to ask where the lube was since Jaehwan had been keeping it on his nightstand and fingering himself with the thought of the biker.

Long, gentle fingers worked him open patiently, Wonshik whispering praises into his lips as Jaehwan rocked back on his fingers. The breath they let out when Wonshik was finally seated inside Jaehwan’s heat sounded like it had been held in for hours. Maybe even longer. God knows how long they both dreamt of this moment.

“ _ God _ … Jae,” the younger said through gritted teeth. “So  _ tight. _ ” All Jaehwan managed to do was to mewl impatiently, pulling the younger down by the neck and licking into his mouth while rolling his hips upwards trying to get the man to fuck into him already.

The dim light in the room, the sound of rain hitting the dirty windows and their moans filled the room. It almost felt like it was getting foggy and humid around them, a thin layer of sweat covering their skin, but it was just their own heat. Their bodies’ temperature rising as they rode each other towards their second orgasm of the night.

“There,  _ there! _ Fuck,  _ Shik _ ,” Jaehwan cried out, his hole twitching as Wonshik hit his prostate sharply with every thrust.

Jaehwan came with a shout of the younger’s name, hip raised off the bed and back arched as he clawed Wonshik’s back. The biker wasn’t far behind with Jaehwan’s tightness clenching and twitching around him.

Wonshik’s arms eventually gave out, his dick throbbing inside Jaehwan and his head pillowed onto the older’s chest as they both caught their breaths. Jaehwan loved the weight of the younger on top of him, tightening his arms protectively around the broadness of his shoulders as the man came down from his high.

“Dammit!” Jaehwan cursed abruptly, catching Wonshik who had almost fallen asleep on his chest off guard. 

“I wanted you to fuck me with your stupid jacket on!” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you thought that scene in the dark alley seemed familiar you're not the only one, but I swear to Wonshik's Gucci belt I did not plan that scene to look like that Twilight scene....  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It might be my fave work so far for some reason.  
> Leave me kudos and comments if you liked, your comments make my exhausted soul very happy :~)  
> A huge thanks to Alice for beta'ing for me even though she's busy with uni 24/7!  
> Talking to me on [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
